


United We Stand

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Everlasting Bonds [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A real happy ending! Yay!, Alpha Toothless, Multi, Queen Hiccup, Yes all the ships, poly for the win!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Hiccup was willing to let Toothless go, willing to dissolve their bonds for his safety and happiness. Willing to split their flock, their village, in two. Toothless has something to say about this, obviously. What does he have to say? No way in hell.A.K.A: The one where I get my idea of a happy ending.





	United We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due, I got the Half of Me thing from Raberba girl. Check out her fic Early Reunion, it’s great!

“You’ll be safe there, safer then you’ll ever be with me.” Hiccup concluded with.

 

Toothless had been waiting patiently through all of this. They were on the recovery from another battle and victory, but his human was insistent on talking before celebrating, so he would listen. At this point though, his other half was being silly. He was grateful they’d finally figured each other’s languages out with his other half’s dame’s help, because these concerns needed nipped in the rear now, before they became a reoccurring annoyance. If his other half pushed on this topic, it could end up far worse then an annoyance.

 

“ _Half_ _of_ _Me_ _is_ _being_ _silly_.” Toothless huffs out, nuzzling him.

 

“I’m, I’m being serious here bud.” Hiccup chokes out, accepting the nuzzle with a hug anyway. He seemed nearly in tears.

 

“ _So_ _am_ _I_ , _because_ _what_ _you_ _are_ _saying_ _is_ _silly_. _We_ _are_ _strongest_ _together_ , _how_ _could_ _I_ _be_ _safer_ _when_ _separate_ _from_ _you_ _if_ _we_ _are_ _not_ _our_ _strongest_?” He chuckled with this, giving Hiccup’s cheek a light lick. It was a testament to how serious his partner was that he didn’t even complain about the spit.

 

“Because no one could get to you! No hunters or trappers, no one would even know you are there but us! We could guard the entrance from here, make sure no one gets near it. If we were going in and out all the time people would eventually find it!” He yells, getting up to start pacing, hands running through his hair in annoyance. He’d obviously thought Toothless would agree with him on this, for some strange reason.

 

“ _And_ _what_ _about_ _you_ , _Half_ _of_ _Me_? _Would_ _you_ _be_ _safe_?” He asks, watching him pace, holding his ground. This idea was the worst he’d ever heard from his partner, and that was saying something. The entire flock remained silent in the background, no one daring to interrupt their Alpha and Queen’s important argument.

 

“That’s not the issue! And would you stop calling me that?! You have- you have a mate now!” Hiccup shouted, swinging around to face him again, his pacing ceasing. His face was starting to turn the color of the weird fruit he ate; Toothless had always found the reaction cute.

 

Toothless snorted. “ _What_ _would_ _a_ _mate_ _have_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _me_ _calling_ _you_ _Half_ _of_ _Me_?”

 

“Isn’t that term... _romantic_?” Hiccup hissed the last term out in dragon, still flushed red. He was obviously getting frustrated. Toothless could relate at the moment.

 

“ _Yes, it is._ ” He responded strongly, stalking towards his partner. “ _As are we, and as we have always been. Me taking a mate to bear my children changes none of that, just as you taking a mate to bear yours didn’t. You are my QUEEN, my other half, no other mate changes that._ ” They were nose to nose at this point. “ _And two halves stick together_.” He sits back on his haunches after that, relaxing slightly. “ _Besides, how are we going to save all the dragons if the others and I hide away?_ ”

 

Hiccup laughs, falling forward for a hug, which Toothless gratefully returned. He seemed happier now, for some reason. For the first time Toothless wondered if his other half assumed he’d leave him anyway, just because of a new mate. “I was still working on how to do that on my own, to be honest. I was hoping Dagger and Mala would help.”

 

Toothless huffed. “ _The other humans can only do so much, my silly human. We stuck together for a reason. Besides, why would we leave now? Look up, Half of Me. Look up at the wonderful flock we have created. It took us years to make a world where we could live together, and we just found two good homes big enough to house us. Why would we destroy all that now? For some short term peace? Why would I destroy all these bonds we fought so hard to forge? I’d rather fight to keep what we have then sacrifice it for something we don’t even want. Look at your people, do they look happy about this idea?_ ”

 

And Hiccup looked out, looked at the scared expressions from both the humans and the dragons as they clung to each other. Clung as if it was their last chance to. “No, I guess they don’t.”

 

“ _Of course they don’t_.” Toothless huffed out. “ _Some of those humans are their other halves, mates or not. Their family, their partners. Why would we leave that? Not happily, not willingly. We stay, Half of Me. We stay, and we build this world together._ ” He gestured behind him for the Light Fury, who walked up beside him. “ _All_ _of_ _us_.”

 

“Okay.” Hiccup choked out, hugging him close. “ _Okay_ , _Half_ _of_ _Me_.” He whispered in dragon.

 

He finally let go to turn and address his people, blushing upon the realization that they just watched...ALL of that. He cleared his throat anyway, voice booming out across the clearing. “Everyone, pack your things! I need a small group to agree to stay here at this outpost as guardsmen, the rest of us are heading to the Hidden World to set up the new village! We’ve found the Hidden World!” This announcement was met with a thunderous applause, cheers and hollers abound.

 

Hiccup was grinning wildly himself. He’d thought...he’d thought since Toothless had a new mate, a new home to protect, that he’d be safer, happier without them. He was glad to be wrong, because he wouldn’t be happier alone, either. They’d just build this new village, with more people -more dragons, just like they did the old one: together.


End file.
